Morning Sun
by Michainyourarms
Summary: Story about Edward and Bella who become best friends after meeting eachother. Bella knows the Cullens have a secret and she wants to find out what. Edward falls in love with her but keeps it quiet cause he doesn't want Bella to know his vampire life.
1. The biology guy

Here is my first story. I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter one: The biology guy**

When I entered the living room I could smell the eggs Charlie was making.

"You're ready for breakfast Bells?" I needed to disappoint him.

"No, I really need to go. I'm actually a bit late for school." I slept late, too late.

I had this weird nightmare. It was about a guy, he drank my blood. It wasn't that scary, it was just really weird.

"Ok. I'll see you tonight, I'm going to be a bit late. They're having some trouble with the security down at Mason County." Charlie sat down at the table and started eating his eggs.I looked at him, he was so alone before I got here, I'm happy he's happy now.

I nodded. "Bye dad."

My orange truck was waiting for me. That thing just made an awful lot of noise, but I can get used to it.

I started the truck, time for my first day at Forks high school. Actually I should've gone to school a week ago, but Charlie told me it could wait. I first needed to get used to Forks again, with the rainy weather. Everything was wet here, the road, the houses, just everything.

I drove into the parking lot of Forks High School. It was crowded. This kind of made me anxious. I bet they're all just going to stare at me. Of course I was right. I could feel the eyes burning in my back as I walked towards the entrance.

"Just ignore them." I whispered to is going to last for a couple of weeks and then they just leave me alone, I think.

"Isabella Swan?" I immediately turned around. Who said my name? I saw a nice looking lady waving at me. "Here's your schedule and the map of the school." I took the forms she gave me."Good luck today." She said to me with a smile.

"Thanks." As if luck could help me now. I'm doomed to be the new girl in the middle of the semester. Luck has no chance in this.

First there was biology, I liked biology. It was easy for me, because I did an advanced programme in Phoenix. This school isn't so big, I think I can find the Biology classroom easily. I took a look at my map, I was standing right in front of the classroom according to this map.

"You're having biology now?" A boy with black hair was looking at me. He startled me a bit. I nodded.

"This is the biology classroom." He pointed at the door we were standing in front of.

"Thanks." I smiled politely.

"You're welcome." He walked into the classroom. Thank god he didn't ask me to come sit next to him. I prefer to be alone. I walked into the classroom, pretty much all the seats were taken, too bad.

"Hi, Isabella Swan, the new girl isn't it?" My teacher, an old but kind looking man, was smiling at me.

"Yes, that's me." He seemed nice.

"You can sit there, next to him." He pointed at a table next to the windows.

I smiled and walked to the table. There was a guy sitting on the other side of the table. He took a quick look at me and then concentrated on his books again. That's not very polite, he at least could've said hi. I threw my bag on the table and started to unpack my biology books. The guy next to me was staring at me.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hi." He answered and starting staring out of the window. Weird guy if you ask me.

"We're going to watch a movie about carnivores." The teacher put a video in the VCR. Carnivores, that means blood and disgusting things.

The class passed by quickly. The movie wasn't so bad, no blood and no disgusting things.

It's lunch break, I hate breaks. That means I'm going to be lonely again. The cafeteria was also really crowded. I could see that all the tables were taken, well, almost all of them. I rushed over to an empty table, thank god, thank you table for being empty. I heard some people gasping and the whole cafeteria was staring at me. What's wrong? It isn't like that spectacular to see the new girl eating her lunch, is it?

Suddenly I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around. A group of people were standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice, we were wondering if we could sit here with you?" The girl said with the short pixie hair.

"Uh, no, that's fine." I murmured. I noticed that the boy from biology class also sat down at my table.

"You must be the new girl. Bella is your name, isn't it?" The girl, Alice, asked again. I nodded. How did she know I am Bella? Normally they would say Isabella.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce my family." She chuckled. "This is Rosalie." A girl with long curly blond hair, she was breathtaking. "This is Emmett. He's with Rosalie. Oh, by the way we're adopted so it's not weird we're sort of almost all together." A tall guy who looks like he's really strong put his arm around Rosalie. I smiled. "This is Edward." The guy from biology. He was gorgeous. I couldn't help but smile at him. "And this is Jasper, my guy." She kissed the guy next to her on his cheek. Jasper had blond hair. He was looking like he was in pain or something.

"Nice to meet you all." I said politely.

Alice smiled. "You don't have any friends here do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, I want to be your friend! You seem nice to me." Wow, I never expected this. I think that's pretty kind of Alice.

"Thanks, a lot. I was afraid of being alone the whole year." A relief.

"You won't, you just come sit with us every break. Edward here is in all your classes, you two can be friends so you're not alone." She smiled while she was talking about a lot of stuff, how much she waited for a new friend to go shopping with, how Edward and I would be like best friends.

I took a quick look at Edward, he was in all my classes, which means I'm going to see him a lot. I chuckled, not that I mind, he's breathtakingly beautiful.

All of the sudden the bell rang. Too bad, break's over. I finally enjoyed the lunch break. Alice was nice, I liked it when she was talking to me.

"I guess I see you around Bella." She waved.

"Bye!" Emmett shouted while he got dragged on by Rosalie.

Everyone left the table, except for Edward and me. "I guess we have to go to class." I tried to find my schedule in my bag.

"Physics." He said slowly.

"Oh, thanks." He is really weird, unlike the rest of his family he's very quiet. I followed him to the classroom.

"Come sit with me." Another boy was smiling widely at me. Who's he? I'd rather sit next to Edward. I would disappoint Alice if I didn't.

"Uh, I think I'll go sit with Edward. I sort of already said I would." I stuttered.

"Too bad, the Cullens are really boring. Just come sit with us next break, we're normal." Cullens? That must be Alice and her family. They're not boring, I like them already. I looked at Edward to see how he reacted. He just grinned.

"I like them, I guess. Thanks anyway for your offer." It looks like they don't like the Cullens.

"Can you please sit down." The teacher meant me, I quickly sat down.

"Thanks for liking us." I was a bit shocked, I didn't expect Edward to say anything that was like a complete sentence.

"Your welcome."

My first day at school was over. The last class was government and ofcourse I sat down next to Edward. He talked a bit more now, he told me something about his family, about dr. Cullen, his fosterdad. I really want to meet dr. and mrs. Cullen, Edward said they are the most kind and sweethearted parents in the world.

"There's alice." He pointed at a girl jumping and waving at us. I laughed.

"She's really enthusastic isn't she?" I asked Edward, I saw him laughing too.

He nodded. "She's happy she met another girl who she can talk with and she's happy I met you I think." What? Happy that I met Edward?

"She's always saying to me I should make more friends. They're all together you know, they're never alone. I am alone most of the time, so she's happy I made a friend." Edward explained to me, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Bella!" Alice ran towards me. "There's prom in a bit more than two months. We need to go shopping." Oh no, not shopping. I'm going to delay this as much as possible.


	2. I'll go with you

Thank you all for reading my story! I love the reviews you gave me. Here is some more my computer really hates me so it took me some time to finally be able to upload some more. By the way (I got a question about this) Edward can't read Bella's mind, just like the books.

__________________________________________

Chapter two: I'll go with you

It was two months after I met the Cullens. I really liked them, they were all so kind to me. Edward and I couldn't be separated from each others side anymore, we were best friends. He wasn't as quiet as I first thought he was, he just needed to get to know me first. This went really fast, after two weeks we were spending every afternoon together, at my house, for some reason he didn't want me to be at his house that often.

"Edward, please, I'm begging you, stop." I shouted while the tears of laughter ran down my cheeks.

"I will never stop." Edward said trying to look serious. He tickled my waist, he knew I couldn't handle that.

He failed miserably with his serious look, I could see a small grin. He finally stopped tickling me. Thank god, I though I was going to die.

"When do I finally get to stay at your place? You've slept at my house like three times and I never get to sleep at your place." I really wanted to spent a night in his house, his house is beautiful, it is all white and really bright.

"You really can't, Carlisle and Esme really won't approve that." He said, not really convincingly. He's so bad at lying. I know he's hiding something from me, all the Cullens are hiding something.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop annoying you about it." Not that I was giving in, I'm going annoy the hell out of him until he let me sleep at his place.

"Alice wants to go dress shopping with you for the prom by the way." Edward murmured.

No, not dress shopping. "Do I have to? She always makes me wear the most horrible things. It is as if we're playing dress-up-Bella."

"She was from the first day she met you bragging to me about how she was going to shop with you for dresses. Don't disappoint her, she's looking forward to it, besides prom is tomorrow." Ugh, Edward was right, as usual.

"Ok, I will go shopping with her. Do you have a date yet for the prom by the way?" I was wondering if he asked anyone. I knew a lot of girls asked him already.

"No, not yet. I'm working on it. All the girls here in town are so boring and annoying." I looked at him with puppy eyes. "You're not! You're not boring or annoying." He petted me on the head.

"You bet I am not boring. I'm the most interesting girl ever. Not that any guy has asked me." I was slightly disappointed by this, I didn't want to go alone to the prom. Actually I didn't want to go at all, but Alice was making me go.

"Why don't you ask that Newton guy?" Edward was asking me about asking Mike?

"You hate him! How could you possibly think I would ask him?" I chuckled.

"I want you to be happy. You and Newton seem to like each other." I could hear a sad tone in his voice. I knew Edward really didn't like Mike, but I get along with Mike pretty well. He's really annoying and he frustrates me sometimes when he's flirting with me. Besides that he's a fine guy.

"I'm not going with Mike. If you don't like him than I won't ask him. He is like weird and so annoying. I'd rather go with you to the prom." I said while laughing. I would like to go with Edward, but everyone would think we're boyfriend and girlfriend, which we're not of course.

"Then go with me, please. I don't want to go alone, that looks stupid." He gave me the begging look. I can't resist that, I never could.

"Al right, I'll go with you. Now I have to go find Alice, to go dress shopping in Port Angeles." I stood up from the couch at his house and walked towards the stairs.

I never have been in one of their rooms. Edward said they were embarrassed about the mess in their rooms. They don't occur to me like messy people.

"Alice!" I shouted.

"Coming!" She shouted back.

She sounded too enthusiastic, this was going to be a disaster. I'm going to die probably. Well, I'm sure I am.

Alice came running down the stairs. "I brought some money for food, because you're going to need that after a long day of shopping." She smiled widely at me.

No, not a long of shopping. Can't we just use the internet?

"Please Alice, can I come with you? I'm going to be bored alone here." Edward was begging Alice for a whole week to come with us.

"No, you can't. You can't see her dress before prom."

"Please?" Alice was immune for his begging look, too bad I wasn't.

"No, no, no. Edward, stop it. I heard you guys talking and I know you're going together to the prom. It would be ruined if you saw her dress before prom." She insisted on me asking Edward to the prom. That's why she already told Edward a week ago he couldn't come with us. Alice really was happy that I was Edward's best friend, she told me he was always really quiet before me. I'm also happy he's my best friend. Well, actually Alice is also my best friend. I love her to death.

"Fine. Then I think I'll have to amuse myself." Edward stood up and walked up the stairs.

I know he hated it when he lost a discussion, Alice was just too good at it. Sometimes it even was as if she already knew that she was right. Psychic Alice, I chuckled.

"I'm home." I dragged my heavy bags into the living room were Charlie was waiting for me. He took a quick look at me.

"Alice again?" He asked.

I nodded, Charlie knows how much Alice loves to go shopping with me.

"We bought prom dresses." Not that I care about what I'm wearing at prom. Prom is stupid.

"You asked Jacob yet?" Damn, I forgot Jacob. I promised Charlie I would ask him.

Jacob is a guy I met at the Quileute reservation, my dad decided to visit Billy Black, a good friend of him, who happens to be Jacob's dad. I like Jacob, just as a friend. Besides he's not even at same school, so I don't think I can ask him.

"No, I didn't. I'm going with Edward. He also didn't have a date, so we figured it would be best if we go together." Charlie gave me a death glare. He didn't like Edward. Something about way too old for me, although he's also seventeen.

"Just as friends, dad. I don't like him in that way." I reassured him.

"You know I really don't like it when you're hanging around with him."

I sighed, of course I knew that. He was always telling me not to be alone with Edward, because he's a boy and his hormones would get the best of him.

"Oh come on dad, you know he's not like that. We're just friends, nothing more."

He decided to stop bragging me about Edward, finally. "I have to go in five minutes. Do you think it is possible that you eat at the Cullens house?" Charlie is always busy with his work. I like that, that gives me some free time at the house.

"No, I'll ask Edward to come eat here, much better idea." Charlie flinched. "Dad, relax." He such a worrywart.

"You still got that pepper spray I gave you?" I nodded. "Then it's fine. See you around Bella."

He walked out of the door, I could hear him start his police cruiser. Finally, he's gone.

"I thought he'd never leave." I jumped up when I heard someone saying this. Then I realised it was Edward.

"You idiot, what are you doing here?" He was standing in de living room.

"The window in your room was open, so I thought I'll come visit you because I'm bored." He smiled at me.

"I was just going to call you by the way. Do you feel like eating spaghetti?" I wasn't hungry at all, so I was hoping he also wasn't.

"No, thanks. I'm not that hungry." He said with a laugh.

"Shall we go watch a movie?" I asked.

I hope he says yes. I love it when we watch movies together. Especially those really scary ones, then I can pinch him whenever something scary happens.

"Ok, what do you wanna watch, a scary movie again?" Sometimes it was like Edward knew what I was thinking.

I screamed and pinched Edward's arm really hard.

"That hurts Bella!" He tried to sound dramatic.

"I know." I said while I grinned. Edward decided that we should watch a movie about zombies. The last time we watched a movie about vampires he was constantly laughing and making fun of the movie. That was so annoying, I just couldn't follow the story. Not that it was that interesting.

A girl just walked into a house full of zombies. She doesn't know the zombies are there. I moved myself a bit closer to Edward while holding his wrist real thight. He felt cold, he always did. The girl was walking towards a door. Oh no, don't go in there, the zombies are there. She opened the door slowly. No, don't, close the door! Then a zombie jumped up and bit her head of. I immediatly screamed and threw myself on top of Edward, hugging him as thight as I could.

"Put that movie out. I don't like it. The blood, the gutters, it makes me sick." I said begging.

Edward was smiling. He loved it when I got scared, he always said that I needed to get used to the scary stuff if I wanted to hang out with him. I guess he just loves freaky and disgusting movies.

"I want to know how the movie ends." He said smiling even more. He's doing this on purpose.

"Allright, you watch, I don't." I was tired anyway.

"What are you going to do?" He asked me while I was moving en pushing him a bit aside.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm so tired. Alice made me fit into like twenty dresses." I yawned to prove him that I was tired.

He smiled. "Cute."

I laid my head on his lap. "Just wake me up when Charlie comes back or the movie ends."

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the movie.


End file.
